


Lets unite our kingdoms

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: To prepare for the unavoidable fact that the surface dwellers will attack them Orm suggests to Nereus that they unify.





	Lets unite our kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just PWP and an excuse to write for this pair.  
I haven’t been to a wedding in over a decade and I don’t watch a whole lot of movies involving marriages so the scene of marriage is just iffy at best.

“An alliance? Between us?” Nereus asks, incredulous 

Orm nods “With our alliance the other kingdoms will unite and the surface dwellers would not stand a chance”

Nereus laughs “The surface dwelllers have not been a problem for the last few centuries”

“And in that time we have become complacent and our defenses have diminished severely. Would it not be in the best interest of our people to stand together and be ready should that inevitably occur?”

Nereus studies him a moment, seizes him up. Contemplates, and contemplates some more. “And how would you suggest that we secure this... alliance?”

“Marriage”

Nereus stands there baffled “My daughter-“

“Is too caught up in trying to find Arthur”

Nereus studies him carefully, before he catches on “Marriage between us?”

Orm nods

Nereus weighs his options, but finds himself cornered, not like a mouse but rather in too deep and couldn’t back out for the sake of his people. “Fine”

Orm smiles “Then in seven days time we shall be wed, does that give you enough time to be ready?”

“Yes”

* * *

They stand opposite each other, Orm in a traditional purple and silver tux adorned by a billowing white cape and golden crown. Nereus in a light blue tux with golden accents, his own cape a shimmering blue and silver, his golden crown slightly smaller than Orm’s.

The crowds of their people cheer as the priest finalizes “I now pronounce you two, married!”

Both lean in and kiss the other lightly, they pull back and hold each other’s hand, their free hand waves to the adoring crowd.

Nereus whispers to Orm “I’ve a place picked out for the honeymoon, we shall be there for three days”

Orm nods.

* * *

Nereus pushes him down into the plush bed and devours his mouth, tongue dominating his mouth. Orm wraps his arms around his shoulders and holds on, giving back to the kiss as much as he can. Nereus’ hands don’t stay idle, instead stripping him quickly. Nereus hands slide down to Orm’s vest and pops each button, then moves onto the dress shirt beneath. But his patience seems to have left him, as he rips the shirt off the man lying under him without a second thought. He rakes his nails lightly over the bared chest and stomach but stops at the buttons to his pants. He opens it and removes the pants and underwear in one swift move. Nereus pulls back from his fierce kiss with Orm to admire his naked body fully on display for his eyes only.

With a devilish grins he says “All mine”

All Orm can do is stare at Nereus with hunger in his eyes.

Nereus removes his own tie before stripping his shirt off with hurried fingers. He stands beside the bed and removes his pants and underwear. Then he grabs the lube from the bedside draw before returning to the bed. He sits between Orm’s legs.

“Turn over” Nereus commands

Orm nods mutely and turns onto his stomach, careful not to hit Nereus as he turns. He grips the sheets in nervous anticipation.

Nereus opens the bottle, pouring a liberal amount of the liquid into his palm. He reaches down and inserts one finger experimentally.

Orm jerks slightly from the foreign feeling.

Nereus’ free hand grips Orm’s hip tightly to stop him from moving too much. He puts his second finger alongside the first.

Orm gasps and shifts, unable to move more than that.

Nereus’ fingers thrust in and out quickly, sometimes scissoring on the up stroke.

Orm keeps his noises low, only small gasps. Until Nereus finds his prostate. He jerks forward abruptly and moans loudly.

Nereus leans down and whispers hotly into his ear “Found it”

He lets go of Orm’s hip and places his hand beside his head instead. He brutally stabs back into his ass, each time his fingers hit his prostate dead on. Orm moans loudly, his body jerking forward and cock dragging along the bed “Ne-Nereus, sto-stop or I’m-“

With that all movements stop. Nereus’ breath hitting his ear with each word spoken “Can’t have that”

Nereus removes his fingers with a squelch sound. He sits up and retrieves the lube bottle. Orm stills himself and tries to regain his breath.

Nereus slicks himself up quickly and leans back over Orm. He slowly enters him. Orm tenses up and his breathing hitches.

“Relax” Nereus says

Orm gives a grunt in return

Nereus stops halfway, Orm’s channel almost suffocating his dick. So he reaches around Orm with one arm and grips his cock. Orm jerks forward, Nereus starts slowly stroking him. With each puff of breath leaving his lips his channel loosens too. Nereus pushes in to the hilt. Orm moans, his back making a small arch. Then he pulls out, takes a breath, and pushes back in. He repeats his thrusts but increases his pace with each stroke. Nereus moans loudly as each push in gets more and more pleasurable. He can feel Nereus deeply and it’s lighting his nerves on fire.

Nereus pushes back in, Orm moans brokenly “To-to the, ah, righ-t”

Nereus changes his angle.

“Ah!” Nereus almost screams “There!”

Nereus continues his assault, his pace never slowing as he grips Orm’s hips hard enough to bruise. Brutal, quick movements have Orm gripping the bed sheet for dear life and struggling to breath. He feels his stomach tighten “Ner-Nereus”

Nereus leans down and bites his neck hard enough to leave a slight indent. He doesn’t miss the jerk of Orm’s hips. He tilts his head and whispers “Getting close?”

Orm tries to nod “Y-Yes”

Only moving so an inch separates his chest from Orm's back he flips the man underneath him over so that they are facing face to face. He grins like the devil. Placing his arms beside the man’s head Nereus lines himself up and pushes in swiftly, picking up his previous pace easily.

Orm’s back arches and he moans loudly, brokenly. One hand grips the sheets and the other grips Nereus’ forearm.

Each thrust tightens the knot in his gut further and further.

Nereus’ hand not being held in a death grip grabs Orm’s thigh and places his leg over his shoulder. He thrusts back in once, twice, three times directly into his bundle of nerves and the knot in Orm’s stomach breaks and he comes all over his own stomach.

The walls tighten around his cock and makes thrusting harder, but it only takes two more pushes to make him come too.

They both pause to enjoy the afterglow and catch their breath. After his heart settles down Nereus removes himself from Orm and lies down beside him. Orm is already asleep by the time Nereus’ face hits the pillow. Before Nereus succumbs to sleep he drapes a sluggish arm over Orm’s stomach.


End file.
